plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-nut
Wall-nut is the first defensive plant obtained in all ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games that acts as a shield for the player's plants. It takes a long time for zombies to eat it, providing an effective cower for the plants located behind it. It is mainly used to stall zombies to waste their time, letting other plants attack them. It is named after the edible seed walnut, specifically the Juglans regia. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Wall-nut is obtained after beating Level 1-3, but Pole Vaulting Zombie appears soon, and it can jump over Wall-nut. Dolphin Rider Zombie and Pogo Zombie also appear later. Wall-nut has a stronger counterpart, Tall-nut, to block all of them. The player can use Wall-nut First Aid to plant a new one on a damaged Wall-nut. In this game, there are many mini-games to feature Wall-nut such as Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2. Wall-nut absorbs 72 bites and its appearance changes at 24 bites and 48 bites before finally being eaten at 72 bites. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Wall-nut is unlocked after beating Level 5 of The Boonies. There is a VIP called Hard-nut that is a tougher version of the Wall-nut. Wall-nut, along with Hard-nuts, can be jumped over by Mall Cop Zombie. Unlike other plants, it cannot be revived after it has been eaten. It will disappear after zombie sneak attacks if it got eaten during the attack. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Wall-nut is obtained after beating Player's House - Day 2. Wall-nut works the same way as it does in the first game. The player needs to protect them in Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. Wall-nut absorbs 80 bites and its appearance changes at 20, 40, and 60 bites, before finally being eaten at 80 bites. Suburban Almanac Entry In Plants vs. Zombies Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Toughness: high "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly chewed on by zombies," says Wall-nut. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Cost: 50 Recharge: slow In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Having retired from his days as champion bowler in the Pro Leagues, Wall-nut is looking forward to a real challenge on the front lines of home defense. DEFENSE! DEFENSE! Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, Wall-nut gains metal armor, getting 160 extra health and resistance to one Gargantuar smash. Level upgrade Costumed Wall-nut's Plant Food ability gives it crystal armor, which has 320 health and resistance to one Gargantuar smash. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' *'Level 1': When a Wall-nut is removed, its cooldown time decreases by 15 seconds, costs 200 sun. *'Level 2': Wall-nut has 20% more health and costs 300 sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Armored Assault: Heals and gives itself armor that blocks some damage. It needs Tenacious Plant Food to be activated. Strategies Standard levels Most plants are very vulnerable to being eaten by Zombies, so you may need an extra line of defense. Wall-nuts are cheap and give you the most delay for their cost than any other Plant (except for Puff-shrooms, Sea-shrooms, and their Imitater variants, as they are free), so they can make a good early defense; especially when combined with a Spikeweed. Later, when you can afford it, you'll want to purchase Wall-nut First Aid from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, as this will allow you to replace Wall-nuts that have been damaged without having to dig them up first. When a Wall-nut starts to look sad, it is about to die, so try to replace them quickly at that point. Note that Pogo Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and Dolphin Rider Zombies can easily get past Wall-nuts, but two Wall-nuts in a lane can prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies from bypassing the Wall-nuts. Wall-nuts do not stall Gargantuars any longer than any other plant; they will only slow down Gargantuars for as long as it takes for them to smash the Wall-nut. The Wall-nut is also useful against Snorkel Zombies, as when planted on Lily Pads in the Snorkel Zombie's path, the Snorkel Zombie will be forced to raise its head from the water, making it vulnerable to attacks. Mini-games Wall-nuts are your standard ammo in Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2. They will take out normal Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dancing Zombies, and Backup Dancers in one hit, Conehead Zombies and Newspaper Zombies in two, Buckethead Zombies in three, and Screen Door Zombies in four. After striking any zombie, the Wall-nut will bounce off at an angle, possibly hitting more zombies before it rolls off the screen. It will also only bounce off towards the right as it does not make sense for it to go backwards. Try to hit more than one zombie with each Wall-nut, as on the iPhone version you will get the Roll Some Heads achievement, each additional zombie yields more coins (zero for the first, one for the second, two for the third, three for the fourth, and a gold coin for the fifth or any other zombies past it), and Screen Door Zombies only take one hit when hit at an angle. Also, remember that the Wall-nut doesn't have to go directly at a Pole Vaulting Zombie to make it jump - it just has to be near enough. Be ready with your nut, holding it in the most forward space (behind the red line), then, when the Wall-nut's picture of where it will be placed appears over the zombie, release. There are two Wall-nut variations found in these Mini-games: the Explode-o-nut and the Giant Wall-nut. Wall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 mini-games are very resistant to damage. The best plan is to stop them with Wall-nuts of your own while hitting them with as much damage as you can. Wall-nuts also serve to stop Tall-nut Zombies and the peas of Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies, so they are one of the best plants to use. It is difficult to control when and where you will get Wall-nuts in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, so it is almost pointless to upgrade them to Tall-nuts. If you do manage to get three or more on the front, try to leave them there and only complete matches in the rear lanes (especially Wall-nuts in any other column). It is a good idea to upgrade them eventually, but if you decide to, it is best to wait until the other plants have been upgraded. Eventually, the player should upgrade everything by the end of the game anyway. Use the Wall-nuts you get to protect particularly vulnerable Portals (e.g. ones that lead straight to the back behind all your plants) from the front or from behind in Portal Combat. Otherwise, just use them to block the zombies in particularly crucial locations. However, make sure that Balloon Zombies don't end up floating over them. Totally Nuts I, Zombie level Ladder Zombies are pretty much required here unless you luck out and get a lane with no offensive plants at all. Ladder Zombies can survive many hits, so they are generally fine for any lane with only a single Peashooter or Fume-shroom in the second or third column from the left. If there is more than one attacking plant of any kind, you may need to follow the Ladder Zombie up with a Buckethead Zombie, and if there are Snow Peas, you may need a second Ladder Zombie. Regular Zombies are almost useless on this level, except to follow a Ladder Zombie if it dies right before eating the brains. Fume-shrooms can directly attack them. Other variations Explode-o-nut is found only in Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. It cannot be bought or planted outside the Mini-game without hacking. It is a red Wall-nut which, upon hitting a zombie, creates an explosion that is identical to Cherry Bomb. It should be used where there is a cluster of stronger zombies. Giant Wall-nut is found in Wall-nut Bowling 2. When used, it rolls down a row and squashes all the zombies, acting as a sort of Jalapeno and Squash, because it hits all zombies in a lane and squashes them. Fortunately, it is too high to be vaulted by a Pole Vaulting Zombie. It does not bounce off zombies, but runs over them. However, the player does not get any coins from the combos dealt from a Giant Wall-nut. He or she also cannot get the Roll Some Heads achievement with them. It also makes an appearence in the hidden mini-game Big Time, though it is for defensive purposes in Big Time. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If one plays Wall-nut Bowling and opens the Wall-nut's Almanac entry, the Wall-nut is seen rolling in place. *Wall-nut freezes while zombies are chewing on it, just like the Tall-nut. This freezing effect is also applied to the Lily Pad, the Plantern, the Pumpkin, and the Flower Pot. If you notice, these plants that freeze when being bitten are plants without offensive capabilities. *Although the Wall-nut is named after the walnut, it also resembles a coconut because of its hard shell and its ability to roll in Wall-nut Bowling. *Wall-nut is one of five plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten/damaged. The others are the Pumpkin, Tall-nut, Garlic and Spikerock. *Wall-nut, Magnet-shroom, Threepeater and Squash are the only plants that are seen in a smaller size other than in the Zen Garden. The Wall-nut is seen as small as Squash are seen on Crazy Dave when he tells the player that he or she has to buy the full version when playing Plants vs. Zombies trial after completing Level 3-4. *In the Plants vs. Zombies website, when on the Zombatar tab, a Wall-nut with red hair can be seen in a corner of the screen. *Wall-nut, Cob Cannon, Starfruit and Gatling Pea are the only plants with mini-games dedicated to them. *Wall-nut has the second most variations: regular, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Imitater, Wall-nut Zombie, and Tall-nut Zombie. It is also the only defensive plant with more than three variations. *Wall-nut and the Zombie (and its variants) both have the same eye design. The bigger eye is just flipped over. *Wall-nut is grown in Zen Garden without roots. *If one looks closely, Wall-nut's mouth moves as if it is saying something. *In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, Pole Vaulting Zombies will jump quite earlier before the Wall-nut rolls one square in front of it. **In Nintendo DS version, Pole Vaulting Zombies can be hit by a Wall-nut after they jump over it, but this is a very rare occurrence. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, Wall-nut and Chomper were once roommates in college, which is why they work well together. *Occasionally, the Wall-nut will end up blinking while a zombie is eating it due to the freezing of its animation. *Wall-nut is one of five plants whose purpose is to be chewed on. The other four are the Tall-nut, Pumpkin, Garlic and the Hypno-shroom. *Wall-nut is hollow on the inside, as seen when zombies eat it. *Wall-nut's eyes sometimes twitches while being eaten. *Wall-nut and some of its variants are the only plants that are offensive and defensive. It is offensive in Wall-nut Bowling and defensive in regular levels. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures '' *If the player wins a level with a damaged Wall-nut, it will not look damaged at the end of the level. **The same goes to Hard-nut and other KO'd plants. *Wall-nut will have big eyes if the player wins the level. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Pea Pod, and Sunflower. *Wall Nut's form with iron plating, created upon fed with Plant Food is called Iron Maiden, as it can be inferred from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **Iron Maiden is a reference to an infamous historical torture device from 18th century which consists of an iron cabinet just like Wall-nut's iron plating and spiky interior to torture the victim placed inside. *Its Almanac entry mentions that Wall-nut is a retired bowler, which is an obvious reference to the Wall-nut Bowling mini-games from the first game. *Wall-nut has three degrades. *Wall-nut, along with the Peashooter and the Sunflower, are the only plants which have costumes that change depending on the season. *In the 1.9 update, there's a texture glitch for Wall-nut's eyes, along with the Snow Pea, Threepeater, and Twin Sunflower. *Even though Wall-nut First Aid returns in this game, the Wall-nuts you have to protect in Save Our Seeds are unaffected by it. **Prior to the 2.0 update, Wall-nut First Aid could be used in a Save Our Seeds level. *If the player has a Wall-nut Boost, and places it on a already damaged Wall-nut, the boost will not activate. *In Day 8 of every world except Night 10 of Dark Ages, and Day 16 of Big Wave Beach, there are only five Wall-nuts given to the player. *It is the only plant given in every Gargantuar level except Day 16 of Frostbite Caves and Day 16 of Lost City *In Chinese version, the armor has changed into a bluish-magenta crystal, only by unlocking the costume. *It does not die immediately when incinerated by Gargantuar Prime's lasers. This trait is shared with Infi-nut, Tall-nut, Pea-nut, Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Chard Guard and Endurian. *Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut and Endurian are the only plants whose Plant Food effects are centered around gaining armor or extra defense. *So far, this is the only plant that appears in every beginning plant set of Endless Zones. *It is the only plant from the tutorial without an endless zone card. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by headbutting them when they get close. See also *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Hard-nut *Infi-nut *Defensive plants *Pea-nut fr:Noix ru:Стенорех Category:Day obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Day Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Path-placed plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:American Suburbs Obtained plants